dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack T. Chance (New Earth)
Jack T. Chance shares his sector with Larvox. Later, Chance learned a lesson in humility when he was beaten in combat by intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo on a routine mission for L.E.G.I.O.N.. Jack was unable to use lethal force, and Lobo beat him up, took his ring finger, and left him for dead. Later, Jack was shown to have the ability to reattach his finger after Lobo threw it back to him. Lost Lanterns During Emerald Twilight, the greatest Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) became possessed by Parallax, and destroyed the Green Lantern Corps. Jack T. Chance was one of many top Lanterns sent to stop him in his path to Oa, as one of the final lines of defense. Despite Jack's ruthlessness, in the emergency his ring was activated for off-planet usage. Chance pulled a gun on Jordan, and Hal beat him mercilessly, took his ring, and left him floating in space. Hal would then go on to kill the Guardians and absorb the full energies from the Central Power Battery of Oa, causing the complete downfall of the Corps. Although he was presumed dead for many years, Chance was later revealed to be still alive on Biot as a prisoner of the Manhunters with his fellow Lost Lanterns, Tomar-Tu, Boodikka, Graf Toren, General Kreon, Ke'Haan, Laira and Hannu. During Revenge of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner go on a mission to liberate the Lost Lanterns from their imprisonment. It is revealed that they are being held by Cyborg Superman, new leader of the Manhunters, who is using them as a power source. Initially, the imprisoned Lanterns believed Jordan was still culpable for what happened to him, and continued to begrudge him even after learning of the involvement of the Parallax entity. Upon their return, they were all given a heroes' welcome. The Guardians rethought his position after his return, and Chance was finally taken off probationary status and became a full Green Lantern. , 11, 12, 13 War of Light ]] Jack would get a chance to go up against Parallax once again in the Sinestro Corps War. This time, the entity had taken control of Kyle Rayner and teamed up with the entire Sinestro Corps. During a battle, Parallax singled him out amongst the Lanterns for perceived weakness. He showed that the one thing Chance feared... was his own family. Playing off of the years of abuse Jack went through as a child, Parallax took the opportunity to kill Chance once and for all. He is shown to be memorialized in the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps, along with all of the other fallen heroes. Although not technically directly responsible, Kyle shows great remorse over his death. During Blackest Night, Chance is one of the many previous Lanterns resurrected as zombies to act as members of the new Black Lantern Corps. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** * Black Lantern Ring | Oath = | Notes = | Trivia = * Chance is the only Lantern to be reprimanded by the Guardians more times than Guy Gardner. * He is loosely based on another character created by John Ostrander, . * Jack has many similarities with Vertigo Comics character John Constantine, he is foul-mouthed, wears a trench coat, chain smokes, is something of an anti-authoritarian and has a very loose moral code, but is a good person at heart. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Jack T. Chance | Links = * Jack T. Chance at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Aliens Category:Empowered by Equipment